Rika's Story
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: The one story that started it all. The beginning of the end. One girl's fateful encounter with a predator.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl came to Zoro, holding something wrapped in a napkin. In the napkin was some riceba- I mean, cookies. In spite of her kindness, Zoro angrily scared her away. As she ran in fear, she bumped into someone. It was Helmeppo, a smarmy and sneaky little man who was reaping the benefits of his father's position. He sees the ri- cookies and eats them with a toothpick but spits them out in disgust. Angered by the poor little girl's ignorance for cooking, he takes her away. She screams for help, but no one comes to her rescue. From the back of the fence, Luffy walks to Zoro and looks him up. Zoro tells him to put the crumpled rice- COOKIES in his mouth. As Luffy does just that, Zoro's eyes water up with joy and relief.

At the naval base, the little girl and Helmeppo were in a room alone. The two officers with him guard the door. Helmeppo looks at the girl with a sinister face. "We're gonna have a little fun." He said, snickering. The little girl began to cry but was stopped by Helmeppo's hand. In a desperate attempt to escape, the little girl bit his hand and made a run for the door. Seeing the blood from her bite made him angry. He pulled out a strange contraption, which had a hammer on a tangled spring and pointed it at her. "You're either gonna cooperate or there'll be one less child in this town!" He yelled. The little girl, defenseless gave up and nodded.

Barely a minute later, the little girl found herself pleasuring Helmeppo against her will. She was licking his penis up and down. As she kept doing it, she became more and more into it and went mouth deep. "Her mouth is like those steam pipes I used to use." He thought, with a giddy look. "So warm and exhausting a hot haze on my cock…" He grunted once and suddenly, the little girl's face was in shock. She took Helmeppo's dick out of her mouth, to find a gooey substance all over her mouth and chin. She began crying. "Why are you crying?" He told her. "This is natural in men!" "It's sticky and it smells!" She cried even harder, tears falling down her face fast.

"Why so angry?" Helmeppo said. "You did a good job. I haven't cummed like that since…well, ever." He put his hand on her head. "Now I'll give you something in return." Helmeppo went for the little girl's striped dress. She backed away in fear, screaming for her mother. Helmeppo pulled out the hammergun. "Remember our agreement?" She stopped screaming and took off her dress, revealing her frilly white panties. Helmeppo's veiny dick grew larger, excited to see the girl's pure form. She slowly took the panties and her sandals off, finally naked. Helmeppo took a seat and told her to come to his lap. She came slowly, only to have him pick her up and take a good look at her prepubescent genitalia. He looked at it with wide eyes and anticipation. She looked away in embarrassment and then took another look to see his tongue wiggling near it. She looked horrified.

The little girl screamed as her unmentionables were being defiled. He looked at her. "Now, now. This can be a game." He said. "My tongue is the treasure hunter and it's exploring your cave! Let's see what we can find!" He licked around the young girl's vagina for a minute before discovering her cervix. "I found something…" with one jab of his tongue, he striked the cervix which caused the little girl to drip from it against her will. Not knowing the sensation she was feeling, she clentched up and whimpered. "Ahh, a hot spring! What a nice way to relax after finding a treasure…" He lapped up the warm essence like a mangy mutt and put her down. "Now that you're loose, it's time for the final phase." He put her up to his dick, which was still throbbing. "No." was all the little girl could say. "No, no, no!" In an instant, she was forced onto Helmeppo with great force. His face twisted up as he smiled, unfamiliar with the sensation. "It's like a goddess grabbed my dick and healed its burden with her touch." He thought, a single tear rolling from his eye. Not being used to sex, he was twitching. The little girl could only sob silently, waiting for it to be over. "This is it, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…"

Splooooooooooosh!

Helmeppo came inside of the girl, with no let up. His face was gawking and gasping as his seed flow out of the girl like a raging waterfall. Tears fell from his eyes as quickly as the little girl. After he finally came to, he directed the girl to his private bath. "If you should make any mention of this to anyone, I'll do the same thing to your mother and make you watch!" He told her, with a smile. The little girl only nodded and went to the the bathroom, crying silently. As Helmeppo went to outside, he took a look at himself. "Well, I made a big mess." He said. He took off his jacket and went to the bathroom. "Room for one more, my dear?"

The End.


	2. LOL RIKA FANFIC

THE YOUNG GIRL CAME TO ZORO, HOLDING SOMETHING WRAPPED IN A NAPKIN. IN THE NAPKIN WAS SOME COOKIES. MMMMMMM. ZORO, BEING A DICK, TOLD HER TO PISS OFF BEFORE SHE GETS RAPED. SUDDENLY, THREE FIGURES CAME TO THE SCENE. ONE OF THEM WAS HELMEPPO, A FAGGY-LOOKING FRUITYPANTS THAT RIDES OFF HIS FATHER'S SUCCESS. THE FAGGOT EATS THE COOKIES AND SPITS THEM OUT IN DISGUST. HE THEN TELLS ONE OF THE NAVAL OFFICERS TO TAKE HER AWAY TO HIS ROOM. AS THEY TAKE HER AWAY, ZORO NOTICES THE SECOND COOKIE ON THE GROUND. LUFFY COMES AND GIVES IT TO HIM. ZORO'S EYES WATER UP AS HE CHEWS IT UP. SHIT WAS SO CASH.

BACK AT THE NAVAL BASE, RIKA AND HELMEPPO ARE IN A ROOM ALONE. THE TWO NAVAL OFFICERS ARE IN FRONT OF THE DOOR FROM OUTSIDE. HELMEPPO LOOKS AT THE YOUNG GIRL WITH A TROLLFACE THE SIZE OF SAN JUAN'S ASS. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE FUN..." THE FAGGOT CHUCKLED. RIKA CRIED FOR HER MOTHER BUT WAS STOPPED BY HELMEPPO'S SLINKY HAND. IN AN ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE, SHE BIT THE FAGGOT'S HAND, WHICH BLED RED BLOOD AND NOT PINK OR BLACK BLOOD, MUCH TO THE DISMAY OF HOMOPHOBES AND THE CATHOLIC CHURCH. HELMEPPO PULLED OUT A STRANGE-LOOKING GUN AND TOLD HER "EITHER YOU'RE GONNA COOPERATE OR THERE'LL BE ONE LESS LITTLE GIRL IN THIS TOWN..." HE SAID, TROLLFACE, BONER AND ALL. RIKA NODDED AS TEARS ROLLED DOWN HER FACE NONSTOP.

SHE SUCKED THE FAGGOT'S SURPRISINGLY MEDIUM SIZED COCK HESITANTLY, TEARS STILL FALLING FROM HER FACE. THREE MINUTES IN, SHE BECAME MORE USED TO ORAL AND WENT A LITTLE DEEPER WITH EVERY THRUST. "HER MOUTH IS LIKE A STEAM PIPE, EXHAUSTING ITS HOT HAZE ONTO MY COCK..."HELMEPPO THOUGHT, HOLDING HIS BREATH. SUDDENLY, HE CLENCHED HIS TEETH. THE LOOK ON RIKA'S FACE WAS DEVASTATING, UNAWARE OF THE GOOEY SUBSTANCE THAT LAY IN HER MOUTH. TEARS FELL FASTER FROM HER FACE THAN SQUEENIX'S STOCK AFTER REVEALING DRAGON QUEST X TO BE AN MMORPG(srsly wtf).

AFTER COMING TO FROM HIS ORGASM, HELMEPPO PUT HIS HAND ON RIKA'S HEAD. THE STARE SHE GAVE HIM WAS LIKE NO OTHER. "WHY SO ANGRY? YOU DID A GOOD JOB, GIRL." HE SAID, TROLLFACE AND ALL. "NOW IT'S TIME FOR TO TEST YOU OUT..." HELMEPPO WENT FOR RIKA'S DRESS. "NO, NO! MOMMY, HELP ME!" SHE CRIED. HELMEPPO PUTS THE HAMMER GUN TO RIKA'S HEAD. "NOW I'VE TOLD YOU THERE'S NO ESCAPE." HE COCKED THE GUN. RIKA, CALMING DOWN PULLED DOWN HER DRESS, REVEALING HER WHITE PANTIES. HELMEPPO'S DICK COARSED WITH BLOOD AND GREW EVEN BIGGER. RIKA SLOWLY TOOK OFF HER PANTIES AND LASTLY HER SANDALS. HELMEPPO SAT DOWN ON THE CHAIR BEHIND HIM. HE INSTRUCTED HER TO COME TO HIS LAP. AS SHE DID JUST THAT, HE PICKED HER UP AND GLANCED AT HER VIRGIN PUSSY. SHE SQUEALED IN EMBARRASEMENT AND LOOKED TO SEE HIS TONGUE, COVERED WITH PLAQUE AND SOME OTHER NASTY SHIT FLAPPING AWAY, NEARING HER VAGINA.

RIKA SCREAMED AS HER WOMANHOOD WAS BEING DEFILED. HELMEPPO SPENT A GOOD MINUTE LICKING HER OUT BEFORE STOPPING. "YOUR PUSSY IS LIKE A FLESHY CAVE, AND MY TOUNGE IS AN EXPLORER, LOOKING FOR RARE TREASURE." HE SAID. SUDDENLY, WITH ONE SWIFT MOVE, HE JABBED HIS TOUNGE INTO RIKA, WHO BEGAN TO DRIP. SHE SCREAMED LOUDLY. "AH, IT SEEMS I'VE FOUND A HOT SPRING." THE FAGGOT CHUCKLED, LAPPING UP EVERY DROP OF RIKA'S ESSENCE. "NOW THAT YOU'RE A LITTLE LOOSE, LET'S LEAD THE WAY TO THE GRAND FINALE..." HELMEPPO TURNED RIKA AROUND, AND SLOWLY LED HER ATOP HIS DICK. "NO. NO. NO." WAS ALL THE YOUNG GIRL COULD SAY. IN AN INSTANT, SHE WAS THRUSTED ONTO HELMEPPO WITH GREAT FORCE. HELMEPPO'S FACE WAS WIDENING WITH BLISS AND A SINGLE TEAR FELL FROM HIS RIGHT EYE."THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" HE THOUGHT. "IT'S AS IF MY DICK WAS GRABBED BY A GODDESS WHOSE WARM TOUCH CAN HEAL ANYTHING." RIKA SLOWLY SOBBED AS HELMEPPO THURSTED NON-STOP INTO HER. "THIS IS IT, I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA.."

SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH!

HELMEPPO'S MEMBER GUSHED LIKE A FIREHOSE ONTO A FIRE, A FIRE THAT WAS RIKA'S NOW-SULLIED VAGINA. THE TEARS FELL DOWN FROM BOTH HER AND HELMEPPO NONSTOP. AFTER A MINUTE OF GAWKING, HELMEPPO TOLD RIKA SHE COULD CLEAN OFF IN HIS PRIVATE BATH. "IF YOU MENTION ANY OF THIS TO ANYONE, I'LL RAPE YOUR MOTHER AND MAKE YOU WATCH."HE TOLD HER, TROLLFACE PRESENT. RIKA SNIFFLED AND NODDED, WALKING TO THE BATHROOM IN SHAME AND DEFEAT. HELMEPPO, OVERJOYED WENT TO THE DOOR LEADING OUT THE ROOM BUT LOOKED AT HIMSELF. "HMM. WE DID MAKE A MESS." HE THOUGHT. "OH, RIKA-CHAN~"

THE END, FUCK THE POLICE.


End file.
